French RockStar
by SkyNightRose
Summary: When teen Rock sensation Eli Goldsworthy of Paris, France moves to Canada, all of the canadian girls are all over him. One girl in particular catches Eli's attention. She isn't like the other girls, she's not all over him. His quest is to get to know as much as possible about this mystery girl. Will the girl play hard to get or let this french bad boy steal her heart?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Canada

_**French Rock-Star: **_

_When teen Rock sensation Eli Goldsworthy of Paris, France moves to Canada, all of the canadian girls are all over him. One girl in particular catches Eli's attention. She isn't like the other girls, she's not all over him. His quest is to get to know as much as possible about this mystery girl. Will the girl play hard to get or let this french bad boy steal her heart?_

_**Warning:**__ Mature Rating; May contain sexual themes, profanity, adult acts. MAJOR ECLARE! :)_

_**Ages/Grades:**_

_Eli- 17/ Senior_

_Adam- 17/Senior_

_Clare- 16/ Junior_

_Alli- 16/Junior_

_**Chapter 1- Welcome To Canada**_

_Eli's POV-_

_My parents are going to be the death of me. I've finally become big in France for my music, now they want to fucking move to Canada. Maybe this will be a good thing, no more fan girls chasing me everywhere. Cece said I'm going to this high school called Degrassi. Hopefully there's some hot chicks there. To every Rock-Star there are his groupies. I hope they're even better than these french chicks. _

_Right now I'm sitting in front of our French mansion waiting for Bullfrog and the moving men to finish packing the trucks up. We're getting all of our things shipped to Canada by boats. There is no way I am going on a boat, this Rock-Star is flying first class. _

_"Eli!" I turned to see my crazy mother, Cece, running out of the house. "Yeah, wats sup Cece?" I answered. I knew the answer, it's time to ride to the airport. When we arrived at the airport there were so many fan girls snapping their last pictures of Eli Goldsworthy in Paris, France. My bodyguards pushed me through the crowd and helped me board my private plane. _

_**8 Hours Later...**_

_I felt a slight shove, I woke up to see my plane was landing on our personal runway in front of the new mansion. "Eli we're here" I heard Bullfrog mumble. I looked out the window I must say this place is more huge than our french mansion. My parent's overdid it this time. Well we do have the money for it; Cece owns a International law firm; Bullfrog owns a record company. "The plane has landed" I heard over the intercom. _

_I ran into the huge mansion to claim my space. I have a whole floor to myself, fully furnished already. All black everything. I can't wait to start having parties here. Suddenly I heard my dad's voice over a speaker system. "MOM, DAD, YOU DIDN'T!" I screamed like a little kid. I may be a rich spoiled kid, but I've never had an intercom system in my house. _

_I walked down the hall to my elevator to go downstairs to eat dinner. I walked into the kitchen and knew my mother furnished this specific room. The walls were a pastel blue color. Our cook made my favorite...Sushi. I sat down for dinner as my parents explained how they got me 3 new cars and I can drive which ever I want to school tomorrow. _

_Right after that sentence, I screamed "Thanks Mom and Dad!" and ran into our huge ass garage. Sitting there was my old hearse Morty and 3 new cars wrapped in huge black bows. They got me a red Ferrari Enzo, a white Lamborghini Spyder, and lastly the car I was waiting to get the longest, a silver Mustang Cobra with a blue stripe down the middle. I will definitely be driving my mustang to school tomorrow._

_I walked into the house and yelled "Good-Night" to my parents. I looked at my blackberry and couldn't believe it was only 10:00. So I decided to call up my best friend and musical partner Adam. He picked up on the first ring. "Dude, Eli I have some great news." I wonder what. "What is it Adam, you know I hate surprises." I said into the phone. " Look outside your window bro" Adam whispered. _

_" okay, but dude why are you..." I walked over to my bedroom window, only to be tackled to the floor. "What the fuck?" I turned to see who it was... standing there with the most annoying smirk was Adam. "Holy Shit! Dude what are you doing here?" I screamed " It was a surprise, I'm your new neighbor dude. My parents and yours planned this all along." Adam answered. _

_Wow this is awesome tomorrow I start school and with my best friend. I said good bye to Adam after he told me about his 3 new cars also. (His parents are rich also with their own international businesses.) I drifted off to sleep around midnight, thinking about what this new school would be like and if people knew about me and Adam._

_**I hope you guys liked the first chapter of French Rock-Star.**_

_**I posted the links to Eli's Canada mansion and his 4 cars.**_

_**I'll be uploading probably every Monday.**_

_**Leave your comments and Rates please.**_

_**Eli will be meeting Alli next chapter.**_

_**Adam will be meeting Clare next chapter.**_

_**Until next time my little Eclare Lovers! ^_^**_

_**~SkyNightRose**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ahh! No FanGirls?

_**Warning:**__ Mature Rating; May contain sexual themes, profanity, adult acts. MAJOR ECLARE! :)_

_**Ages/Grades:**_

_Eli- 17/ Senior_

_Adam- 17/Senior_

_Clare- 16/ Junior_

_Alli- 16/Junior_

_*ADAM IS NOT FTM IN THIS FIC/ ELI IS NOT BIPOLAR!_

_**Chapter 2- AHH! NO FAN GIRLS?**_

_Eli's POV-_

_The sound of my alarm blasted through my ears. "Baby boy wake up!" Cece said over the intercom. I swear this woman wakes up at 5:00 every morning. "I'll be down in a few mom!" I screamed over the intercom. After taking my shower, I put my guy-liner on and went into my huge walk-in closet. I threw on a pair of faded black skinny jeans, from a photo-shoot I did earlier this year, and a black short sleeve button up shirt with a red dress tie. To finish off the outfit I put on my rare edition black and red Chuck Taylors._

_After getting ready for my first day of Degrassi, I called Adam and told him Cece made his favorite, blueberry waffles with whipped cream on top. Before I could even get downstairs to eat, I heard the doorbell ring. "Typical Adam" I laughed. Adam ran into the house to get his share of waffles. After eating we all walked outside to get ready to leave to work or school. _

_I hopped into my Mustang Cobra as Adam drove over to my house in his new blue Jaguar XKR-S. "Nice Dude" we yelled to each other. Our mothers just laughed at how much we thought alike. "Boys these are your schedules and all of the information you need, plus emergency numbers you should know" Cece explained as Adam's mom handed us packets. "Also, we just want to wish you two good luck on your SENIOR YEAR of high school, you boys are growing up so fast, now get going we don't want you guys to be late" Mrs. Torres said._

_With that me and Adam were on our way to Degrassi High._

_**15 Minutes Later...**_

_Adam's POV-_

_"Damn!" I screamed towards Eli as he got out of his car. "There are some sexy ass women out here in Canada." Everyone was staring at me and Eli whispering amongst themselves. The guys looked pissed off because we were getting all of their girl's attention. Well I must say Eli and I are some very good looking fellas. I could tell that me and Eli were already popular, I mean we are Rock-Stars, BUT I don't see any fan girls running up to us? _

_Eli went off to his first period class after we found our lockers being right next to each other. First period I have Study Hall, so I decided to get to know this school. I started walking looking down at my information when I knocked over something, rather someone. I looked down to see a small blue eyed beauty looking up at me. "Uh-umm... Sorry" I finally spoke as I helped her pick up her papers. "It's fine, by the way I'm Clare, you must be one of the new guys" she answered. I smiled " well yeah I am, oh and I'm Adam by the way" we both laughed. Clare offered to show me around since she has Study Hall first period also. _

_I learned that she was adopted when she was Three years old, she is a major Palahniuk fan, and she loves Dead hand. WOW I thought to myself she has so much in common with Eli and she is totally his type, they need to meet. So after my little tour from Clare I invited her to hang out after school. Of course she said yes, because Adam is just cool like that. On my way to my second period class, I stopped by Eli's locker. _

_"Dude, let me tell you about this girl!" I exclaimed "Go on" Eli said " Okay, well her name is Clare, She loves Dead hand, favorite author is Palahniuk and she is coming over my house to hang out after school today. You have to meet her." I breathed_

_Eli's POV- _

_After hearing Adam rant about this Clare chick I knew I had to meet her. "Adam I am so coming over later" "Yes, this is perfect, you guys would be a perfect couple, can I be the godfather of you guy's children..." I just zoned out as Adam ranted about all of this love stuff. Adam yelled goodbye as I made my way to the Library for my study hall. _

_Walking down the hall this girl named Jenna Middleton "the school's slut" walked up to me. "What do you want!" I asked her, while she roamed her hands all over my arms. "Well.." she whispered into my ear " I heard you are this major Rock-Star in France, I've also heard that the french guys are good in bed, so why don't you let me come over tonight and let me satisfy you." She finished whispering in my ear. I was speechless, like seriously who puts themselves out there like that._

_I looked up at her and whispered in the sexiest french accent, "_Vous ne valez pas mon temps, sale pute" Jenna smiled thinking I said something good, "Umm... what does that me?" she asked in her annoying high pitched voice. I smirked about to reply when a small Indian girl walked in between Jenna and I and said " Jenna, you are really as stupid as people say you are, he said and I quote, You are not worth my time, You dirty slut." Jenna gasped and walked away offended.

"Wow, are you fluent in French?" I asked the girl. "Yup, thanks to all of the french video games my father gets for me when he travels to France every summer." She answered " oh and by the way I'm Alli, aspiring Fashion/Video Game Designer, you?" Thinking to myself, I knew Alli had to meet Adam, they are so much alike. " Well, I'm Eli, aspiring Journalist/Author and I think you'd get along with my best friend Adam ALOT!" I said back. She laughed and said " Well, Tu veux passer du temps après l'école aujourd'hui?" "Sure, I'd love to hang out, I'll invite Adam and his new friend Clare to my house later."

She screamed " So your best friend is the guy my best friend, Clare, was talking about, he invited her over to hang out and I think you two would be the cutest couple ever." "Wow, that's what my friend Adam was saying when he told me about her, well we'll see how that goes, I don't even know her yet."

After talking to Alli I went on with my day thinking about what this Clare girl looked like. Well I guess I'll be seeing soon because I am currently in my last period class right now. It's science, I hate science, the only thing I like is "Chemistry". The final bell ring, I walked to my locker to see Alli waiting for me. " Better watch out, all those girls are glaring at you." I said as I opened up the lock. "I don't care what those sluts do!" Alli exclaimed loud enough for them to hear. They all turned away guilty.

"Oh did you happen to see your friend Clare and Adam anywhere?" I asked her as we walked out to my car with eyes burning in our backs. " Actually, yes I did..." then she smacked my arm really hard. " What was that for?" I asked " For not telling me how hot Adam is.. duhh, oh and they left already" she answered with a smile on her face. I smirked and walked my way to my car. "I'm not gay, I don't judge guys, but get in the car we're all meeting at my house and Adam doesn't have a key yet." I answered "Okay, let's get rolling" Alli squealed. This car ride is going to definitely going to feel longer than it is, I thought as we drove towards the direction my house is in.

Time to get this girl Clare under my arms, even though I haven't seen her yet. Hey, I'm a boy, she's a girl and she sounds hot. Maybe she can be the new Mrs. Goldsworthy.

_**Okay guys this is Chapter 2 of French Rock-Star.**_

_**How'd you guys like it?**_

_**Rate, Review, Tell you're friends about it, because this story is just getting started!**_

_**Next Chapter is up Next Monday unless something happens... JK It will be up next Monday.**_

_**Next Chapter there will be a little Truth or Dare game. ;)**_

_**Once I'm a few chapters into this story, i'll probably start another Fic, maybe a One-Shot or Two-Shot.**_

_**Okay until next time! ^_^**_

_**~SkyNightRose~ **_


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare?

_**Warning:**__ Mature Rating; May contain sexual themes, profanity, adult acts. MAJOR ECLARE! :)_

_**Ages/Grades:**_

_Eli- 17/ Senior_

_Adam- 17/Senior_

_Clare- 16/ Junior_

_Alli- 16/Junior_

_*ADAM IS NOT FTM IN THIS FIC/ ELI IS NOT BIPOLAR!_

_**Chapter 3- Truth or Dare?**_

_Clare's POV-_

_After the last period bell rang, I met Adam at his car. I have to say his ride was hot. Our drive was silent other than the music and small talk. He started to talk to me about his best friend, Eli. This Eli guy seems very interesting, I can't wait to meet him. "Oh Clare?" "Yes Adam?" I answered as we pulled up to a gorgeous mansion. "This is my house, but I forgot to tell you we're hanging out next door at Eli's." _

_I gasped as I looked up at the house next door. Eli's house was even bigger than Adam's. He had his own airplane and runway. I couldn't believe the sight of the two houses. "Are you guys famous or something?" I asked Adam. " Welllllll... that's a story for another day." Adam answered. _

_We walked up to the mansion and Adam walked right into the house without knocking. He looked at me, as if reading my mind, "Don't worry this is like my home away from home, I've known Eli since we were 6 years old." I followed behind him slowly admiring the amazing detail that went into the inside of the house._

_Adam's POV-_

_After giving Clare a small tour of Eli's house, I guided her into the basement where I knew Eli would be. "Bro, I'm here with Clare." I saw Eli playing video games with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. "Hey Adam and Hellooo Clare" Eli smirked. "I would like you to meet Alli" he went on. "H-hh-hi Alli" I stuttered smacking my self mentally. Alli jumped off of the couch, smiled and walked over to Clare. "I see you met my bestie Clare" She answered._

_Me and Eli looked at each other confused. "Wait, you guys know each other?" Eli and I screamed at the same time. They both nodded and giggled. I guess this is going to be the double date sort of thing. I'm not really a fan of double dates, but clare is my friend and Eli is my best friend, so therefore it's okay. I suddenly came up with an idea that would benefit both me and Eli, and also get to know these two girls more. _

_"Okay guys, lets play a little game" I said. Alli looked at me and smiled as if knowing what I was going to say. I couldn't help but blush and turn away. I sat down on the couch next to Eli while Clare and Alli walked over to the love seat. "I call this game... Truth or Dare." I laughed. All of a sudden I heard Alli scream "Clare-Bear It's our favorite game." Clare giggled._

_Eli's POV-_

_After hearing Adam's idea to play Truth or Dare, I noticed Clare glancing at me. "Okay, let's start guys.'" I said smirking and winked at her, noticing the slight blush on her cheeks. Adam explained the rules, you have to do everything and try to ask extreme dares. After explaining the rules, Adam chose to go first. " Okay let's get this game started, Clare, Truth or Dare?" he asked. Clare smiled, glanced at me and said "Dare, of course." _

_I thought I was hearing wrong, this sweet, innocent looking, blue eyed beauty, chose dare first. Well I've always liked a girl who likes to be a little dangerous. "Clare, I dare you to give any one of us, including Alli, a 10 second kiss." Adam said, smiling. I'm going to kill him once they go home. I looked at her and winked, but to my surprise she walked over to Alli and smacked her lips to hers. Shocked, my eyes widened, as did Adam's. We couldn't believe our eyes. I was hoping she'd kiss me._

_After 10 seconds, they pulled apart and started to laugh. "Do you really think i'd kiss one of you guys? I barely know you." Clare said smirking. "Okay, now Alli, truth or dare?" Clare asked after winking at me. "Duhhh, dare" Alli replied. What came out of Clare's mouth made me even more surprised than the kiss. "Alli, I dare you to take Adam to his house and be his stripper for the night." _

_I looked over at Adam, to see his eyes wide open, but smiling stupidly. Alli answered saying "Okay, let's go Adam, I mean you are hot, oh and maybe we can play Call of Duty after our dare" Adam sat there shocked "Yeah. i mean sure we can. By the way you're so fucking sexy." Alli smiled, pulled Adam by the hand and winked at Clare. I guess it's just us two now. I'm actually excited. Clare is so damn beautiful._

_Clare's POV-_

_After Alli left with Adam, I was excited. From the start, I though Eli looked like a god. Alli told me she liked Adam, so i helped her out with a Dare. I turned around to come face to face with Eli. " So, I got rid of them, what do you want to do?" I whispered to Eli, licking my lips. He glanced at my lips and grunted, before saying " Why don't we go up to my room?" I smiled, liking the idea. "Let's go, you lead the way" I smirked_

_While following him, so many thoughts were going through my head. What type of guy is Eli? I wonder if he likes me like i like him. Also, what were we going to do in his room? I smiled knowing very well what was going to go down in that room. Last year, i was known as "Saint Clare" but i've changed with the help of Alli. I am more open to things and very bold when it comes to guys. I have even changed my wardrobe. I looked down at my neon green short shorts, and my very revealing belly shirt._

_I looked up hearing someone clearing their throat. Eli was standing at a door, which must be his bedroom. He smiled at me, walking up to me. He was literally inches in front of my face, he leant down to whisper into my ear "So, I don't know if you feel the same, but I think you are so fucking sexy Clare, I could literally take you right here in this hall. But what I want to know is... are you really ready for all of this?'" he finished, pointing at his body._

_I couldn't help it anymore, i pushed him up against the wall. I stood on my tippy toes and nibbled on the inner part of his ear whispering... "Well, Eli the question is, are you ready for all of this?" I said rubbing up against him, hearing him moan. I smiled, feeling like I accomplished something big. I stared into his deep green eyes as he pulled me into the huge room._

_**Well guys, i left you on a little bit of a Cliffy there.**_

_**What do you guys think about Alli and Adam dating?**_

_**Do you guys think Clare and Eli are moving too fast?**_

_**Are they going to do anything in Eli's room?**_

_**Review and you will find out next Monday.**_

_**Hope you guys liked it.**_

_**Love you, darlings.**_

_**~SkyNightRose ^_**_


	4. Chapter 4: Like me for me

_**Warning:**__ Mature Rating; May contain sexual themes, profanity, adult acts. MAJOR ECLARE! :)_

_**Ages/Grades:**_

_Eli- 17/ Senior_

_Adam- 17/Senior_

_Clare- 16/ Junior_

_Alli- 16/Junior_

_*ADAM IS NOT FTM IN THIS FIC/ ELI IS NOT BIPOLAR!_

_A/N- Sorry for not uploading for a long time. I've been extremely busy and haven't had time. I've read all of you guys reviews, thanks for the support darlings. Since it's christmas break, maybe i can upload more._

_~SkyNightRose~_

_**Chapter 4- Not So Innocent**_

_Eli's POV-_

_"Well, Eli the question is, are you ready for all of this?" Clare said rubbing up against me. I couldn't help but let out a low moan. I stared into her beautiful blue eyes as I pulled her into my huge room. Maybe i'll finally find out what it is to be with a canadian girl tonight. she won't be able to resist me, i just know it. I mean, I am a rock-star after all. I turned to see Clare looking around admiring the posters on my wall. "So... what do you want to do Clare?" I asked in a seductive tone. _

_She turned away from the poster and answered "Look Eli, I know what type of guy you are, you just want one thing from me. But unfortunately for you, I am not that easy. You'll have to work hard to get me." My mouth dropped open at this, how did she figure out my little game. That was such a turn on, seriously. I looked up at her and smirked "Wow Clare, you figured me out. I thought you'd be all over me by now, but you're not like those fan girls. I like that about you." She smiled then said "Wait... you said fan girl." _

_My eyes widened, well I should just tell, we are friends already and I trust her. "Well Clare I guess i'll tell you about my previous life in France. Sit down." She sat on my bed pretzel style and gave me her full attention. "In France, I am this famous rock-star, Adam also. We had to leave because my parents and Adam's parents opened a new firm here. Some girls in Degrassi knew who i was, so they were all over me. I guess I expected you to be all over me too. But you're different Clare, I like that about you." I looked up at her as I finished the story. She had her mouth open in shock, then she slapped me. "Elijah Goldsworthy, what made you think I would be a girl like that. I like you too alot, even though I just met you. I've dated a famous guy before, I'm never about the money. I just want you to care about me and not cheat like he did." She responded. _

_This was the first time a girl liked me for me and not for me being a celebrity. I moved closer to clare on the bed, gave her a hug and said "Thank you for liking me for me." She smiled and whispered "No problem." For the rest of the night we watched classic movies, including the Titanic. Clare's favorite. For a girl I just met, I learned alot about her tonight._

_Clare's POV-_

_After Eli dropped me off home, the only thing I could think about was the way he cuddled with me as we watched Titanic. He didn't care that I cried at the sad parts. He just comforted me. Thinking about Eli made realize I haven't called Alli to see how her and Adam were. After finding my phone, i dialed her number, she answered on the second ring. _

_"OMG Clare, tell me everything that happened with RockStar Goldsworthy!" Alli screamed into my ear,_

_"Ok Alli but after you tell me what happened with you and Adam, I suppose he told you how him and Eli are RockStars." I answered_

_"Yeah, well after we got to his house, we ran up to his room and started making out. He then told me about him and Eli being famous. I told him I liked him for him. Then we cuddled and fell asleep together, until he had to take me home. Oh and I have a date with him this weekend. Now spill the deets about you and Eli." _

_After hearing Alli rant, I told her about how me and Eli just cuddled and watched Titanic. I was kind of jealous Alli got asked on a date already. Maybe Eli will soon though._

_THE NEXT MORNING IN SCHOOL_

_Eli's POV-_

_I walked into Degrassi to see Clare at her locker, standing awkwardly next to Alli and Adam locking lips. I guess everything went well with them last night. Once Clare noticed me, She smiled and waved me over. "Thank god you are here, they've been like this for the last 10 minutes." I laughed and asked to see her schedule. I noticed she was a Junior but in my senior advanced english class._

_"Wow, How did I not notice you in English yesterday." I asked her. She giggled and winked at me " I don't know, I didn't notice you either, so we have 20 minutes until homeroom starts, what do you want to do?" Clare said. Then I remembered I wanted to ask her something privately. I had a show coming up near Degrassi and wanted her to come with me. I also forgot to give her something last night._

_I grabbed her hand and started walking her to the memorial garden for JT. She looked confused as to why I brought her here. I smirked, looked her in her eyes and said "I forgot to ask you something yesterday," She looked at me as if to say keep going, "I wanted to ask you if you would like to come as my date to me and Adam's concert this weekend at The Dot." I looked at her, hoping she wouldn't reject me. She smiled and said "Of course I would, Just text me the details later." We exchanged numbers and got ready for homeroom._

_That's when I remembered I forgot to give her something. I yelled "Clare, hold up." She turned around, slowly walking back to me confused. "I forgot to give you this last night." I pulled her by the waist, so that our bodies were flush up against each other. I gazed into her eyes, tilted her chin up and slowly locked our lips together. There were sparks going through my body that I've never felt before. Clare gasped, I took this chance to start tongue fight for dominance. Surprisingly, Clare won, we started to really get into the kiss. I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist. I almost forgot where we were, until Adam interrupted yelling "Get it in!" _

_I turned around, slowly letting Clare to her feet. Alli squealed and said "Awwww that was so cute, but guys we have to hurry and get to class." I turned to see Clare blushing as I winked at her. I walked over to her, gave her a soft peck on her lips, then whispered "I'll see you later blue eyes." She giggled and whispered "I'll see you later, my French RockStar." We separated as she went off with Alli, I with Adam. All that went through my mind was... I can't wait till fucking English class._

_**Sorry again my darlings for the long wait. Review on what you think about Eli and Clare's little Flirtationship going on. Hopefully I'll have chapter 5 up sometime this week. Thanks to the people who have followed this story and have patiently waited. **_

_**~SkyNightRose~**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Concert

_**Warning:**__ Mature Rating; May contain sexual themes, profanity, adult acts. MAJOR ECLARE! :)_

_**Ages/Grades:**_

_Eli- 17/ Senior_

_Adam- 17/Senior_

_Clare- 16/ Junior_

_Alli- 16/Junior_

_*ADAM IS NOT FTM IN THIS FIC/ ELI IS NOT BIPOLAR!_

_A/N- Sorry for not uploading during Christmas break. I've been busy with the family. Happy Late Holidays to all of my darlings. Thanks for your reviews, I've read them all. Love you guys! Okay so, In this chapter I am going to skip ahead to the day Eli is performing. Please Review, Follow & Favorite. ^_^_

_~SkyNightRose~_

_**Chapter 5- The Concert**_

_Clare's POV-_

_All through out the rest of the week, I've been thinking about how close I've gotten to Eli. It was finally Saturday, the day of Eli and Adam's concert at The Dot. Earlier this week Alli told me Adam also asked her as a date to the concert. I looked at my phone as it rang, it's Alli. _

_"Hey Al!" I screamed. She answered back stating she was coming over in a few to help me get ready. I hung up and decided to call Eli. I just couldn't stop thinking about him._

_Elli's POV-_

_Right now I'm at The Dot making sure everything was set up for Adam and I's performance. We had a special surprise for the girls. I sat there thinking about my sweet Clare's beautiful blues. My phone rang bringing be out of my trance, I smile knowing it's Clare._

_"Hey blue eyes" I answered. She replied how she always does "Hello my French Rockstar, how are you doing?" I told her that I was getting ready for the show and I can't wait to see her. I sighed knowing this girl was going to be the death of me._

_I walked over to Adam making sure he knew his part of the surprise tonight. The girls are going to love us after this. Lately we've been hanging out with Alli and Clare alot. They've come over our houses all this week, it feels as if we've known them for a lifetime. _

_I called my manager asking him if I had time to go home and change. After him saying yes, I drove home quickly. I ran upstairs after saying hi to cece and bullfrog. I dressed in my black and red checkered skinnys, a black short sleeve dress shirt, and finished it off with my new black converse. I was ready to go, but nervous as hell!_

_Clare's POV-_

_After getting off the phone with Eli, I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down and answered for Alli. Oh gosh, I thought. Alli had her whole makeup up bag. When we got to my room I showed Alli the blue bodycon dress i got for the occasion, which also complimented my eyes. I realized Alli got a red dress, red being Adam's fave color. Aww they are soo cute, I thought._

_"So Clare, you can go get dressed while I finish my hair and makeup." Alli said. I walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I pulled on the dress over my body, it fit perfectly, hugging my curves in all the right places. I can't wait to see Eli's face. I walked out "How do I look Al?" "OMG! Clare you look hottt." Alli squealed. I laughed knowing she was soo dramatic. _

_"Wow Alli you look gorgeous too." I said "Adam will not be able to keep his eyes off of you." I giggled. Alli's dress was strapless with a bow around the middle. She had high black heels on, with light makeup to finish her outfit off. "Okay Clare-Bear, sit down, I already know what I want to do for your makeup." I sat letting Alli straighten out my long curls. She applied a light amount of blue eyeshadow and eyeliner to my eyes. She finished me off with a light natural gloss to my lips._

_We both stood in the mirror, wondering what the boys will say when they see us. I got butterflies just thinking about Eli staring at me as he sang a beautiful song. I looked at the clock, "Omg Alli, It's 7 the guys will be here any minute." We grabbed our purses and ran downstairs bumping into my parents. They told us to be back by the curfew which is 1 AM. This is why I love my parents._

_The doorbell rang for the second time today. I looked at Alli and she looked at me, making sure we looked okay. I answered the door to see the most gorgeous emerald green eyes I've ever seen. "Hey French Rockstar." I smiled. _

_Eli's POV-_

_My jaw dropped when I saw Clare standing in the doorway. Adam said "Dude you're drooling" I closed my mouth coming out of my trance. "Hey Blue Eyes, You look so fucking beautiful right now." I smirked. Adam pushed past me to give Alli a kiss telling her the same, they are soo cute. _

_"You don't look half bad yourself Goldsworthy." She smiled. I got closer to her, pulling her body flush up against mine, staring into her gorgeous pools of blue. She wrapped her arms around my neck, tilting her head towards mine impatiently. Our lips finally met, I smiled into the kiss, fighting her for dominance, I won this time. We pulled apart, me winking at her. _

_"Eli can we just stay here and cuddle for the night?" She said licking her lips, looking me up and down. I laughed "I wish we could blue eyes, but unfortunately I've got a show to put on." She giggled staring at Adam and Alli up against the wall full on making out. "Okay, lovebirds, let's go or we'll be late." I screamed. They both pulled apart blushing._

_THE CONCERT AT THE DOT_

_Clare's POV-_

_As Eli and Adam's dates we got to stand backstage to watch the show. Before the show I walked up to Eli wishing him good luck. "Hey Blue Eyes, you're not just going to get away with saying good luck, I need a good luck kiss." He smirked as I was walking away. I walked to him kissing him with all my might. It felt light fireworks going through my body._

_It started to get out of hand when Eli pulled me to his dressing room. "Eli, you're going to be late to the stage." I squealed. He laughed,"Okay, but I have a surprise planned during and after the show." He walked away winking at me. I wonder what the surprises are. _

_I walked over to where Alli was standing and watched as the boys walked onto the stage. Everyone started screaming. "Bonjour Toronto!" I heard Eli and Adam scream. They started off with a few known songs by everyone in the crowd. Alli and I danced to the sound of two beautiful voices. I never knew Eli could sing this amazing._

_As the night got late, the crowd got more crazy and loud. Eli and Adam walked to the top of the stage. "Okay guys, we would like to thank you all for coming tonight," Adam screamed "But before you guys leave, we have a special performance for two very special ladies in the house." Eli screamed. _

_I looked at Alli smiling knowing it was us. "Would Clare and Alli please come to the stage and take a seat." Adam said. Alli and I walked onto the stage as everyone screamed for us. I sat in one chair, Alli in the other. Music started playing. Adam started the song off walking towards Alli._

_"Divine, candide, libertine_

_Ce soir je viens m'inviter dans ton lit_

_Laissons dormir les maris_

_Allons nous aimer_

_Au nez des braves gens_

_J'apprendrai ta langue et ton accent pour te_

_comprendre_

_Je serai frivole et décadent pour te_

_surprendre" Adam sang staring into Alli's eyes._

_I smiled at how cute it was. As Eli stared into my eyes and sang:_

_"Tatoue-moi sur tes seins_

_Fais-le du bout de mes lèvres_

_Je baiserai tes mains_

_Je ferai que ça te plaise_

_Tatoue-moi sur tes murs_

_Un futur à composer_

_Je veux graver toutes mes luxures_

_Sur tes dorures"_

_My eyes widened once I realized what he was saying. My eyes widened more as his shirt came off and he imitated what the song was saying. Him and Adam gave both Alli and I lap dances. What a lovely surprise. They ended with saying "That was Tatoue Moi, we hope you liked the show and enjoy the rest of your nights." _

_Eli's POV-_

_After finishing the show, Adam told me he was leaving with Alli. I walked towards Clare, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck. "Hey beautiful" I whispered in her ear. She turned around smiling at the fact I was still shirtless. "You were so amazing Eli" She said to me. I thanked her my kissing her small delicate lips._

_Never leaving my lips, she pulled me by my tie towards my dressing room. She pushed me onto the couch aggressively and locked the door behind her. I'm liking where this is going. "What's going on Blue Eyes?" I questioned as she straddled my lap. "Shh, just go along with it." She whispered with lust filled eyes._

_She pressed up against me, plunging her tongue in between my lips. As her tongue played with mine, I just kept thinking how lucky I am. She went from my lips to my neck, sucking and nibbling at the soft skin. I moaned "Clare let's not get too far tonight." _

_She giggled, leaning over to press play on her ipod. Beyonce's Dance for You blasted through the speakers. I don't really care for this music, but I wasn't going to complain. Besides I have the most sexiest girl dancing to it on my lap. Clare started grinding on me, taking her hair and swinging it around. I grabbed her waist, pushing up against her, hearing a satisfied moan come from her throat._

_I could feel her warm core against the bulge growing in my skinny jeans. I turned her over, so she was laying on her back on the couch. I wrapped her legs around my waist and grinded against her core imitating the act of sex. I kissed her to quiet her moans. Her hands laced between my hair, pulling on strands. As we started to dry fuck, I just couldn't stop imagining what it'd be like without clothing. _

_I squeezed her ass, pushing her up adding more pressure. "Eliiiiii" she screamed. I kissed her again to make her be quiet. I pulled her into a seated position and kissed her nose and lips softly. "As much as I was having fun blue eyes... We have to get you home" I whispered into her ear. Out of breathe, she smiled "I'll be waiting outside in the car, while you take care of that little problem." giggling she winked at me and walked out. I looked down and my cheeks turned a full shade of red. "Fuck!" I screamed. I'm going to get her for this._

_**Okay this is it guys. Sorry again for not uploading in a while. I tried to make the chapter longer this time. Hope you guys liked it. The sexy scene was a little short, but there is more to come. I don't own the song Tatoue Moi by. Mikelangelo Loconte. I will try to upload a little sooner. Thanks for the reviews my darlings. Keep reviewing, following, etc. Love you my darlings! 3 3**_

_**~SkyNightRose~**_


End file.
